The Refill
by Baio
Summary: When Maura decides to refill her wine glass in the kitchen, Jane gets an insanely wicked idea... Orgasm 2.0


**Hey y'all don't mind me I just get an idea and I pen it down right then and there, and this is one of them… Hope you like it.**

The Refill

It was just after 10 O'clock at night and Jane, Maura and Angela were sitting in the living room in Maura's house watching Angela's favourite show 'The O'Reilly Show' and tonight he was covering a case the homicide division had been working and closed today.

Seeing that everyone's glass was empty Maura asks if anyone would like a refill and when both Rizzoli's refuse more wine she got up and headed to the kitchen to fill her own glass.

Jane set for a minute watching her mom who was drooling over O'Reilly's blue eyes engrossed on the show Jane got an idea and went in search of her girlfriend.

She came in to the kitchen to find Maura pouring wine in her glass, she was dressed simple but to Jane she looked amazingly beautiful in loose fitting yoga pants and one of Jane's old BPD shirts which appeared to be a size too big for her but she still looked stunning and Jane was turned on instantly.

Walking over to Maura, Jane came up to her from behind and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Hey, you changed your mind? There is still more wine if you'd like some more" Maura offered.

"Nope, I'm good thanks. I kind of have other ideas," Jane purred in her ear causing chills to run through Maura's body.

"Jane what are you talk… Oohh" Maura didn't get to finish that thought when Jane gently ran her hands up Maura's body and cupped her breasts kneading them ever so gently.

"J-Jane… we can't, what if your mother…" Maura tried to swat Jane's hands away but Jane squeezed her breasts gently eliciting a soft moan from Maura's lips.

"She won't… she's too busy drooling over O'Reilly what's his face on the screen. I bet she didn't even notice we not there anymore" Jane said leaning forward and planted a light kiss on Maura's exposed neck as her left hand slid lower and inside Maura's pants.

Though turned on beyond measure Maura still wasn't so sure about this and she tried to untangle herself from Jane's arms, "Jane please… we can't… not here" Maura pleaded but she was slowly losing her resolve as Jane continued to knead and squeeze her breasts.

"Shh…" Was all Jane said as she slides her hand inside Maura's panties and gently rubs her clitoris, smirking when she heard a soft hiss from Maura's lips.

"Oh god," Maura moans as Jane continues to flick her bean.

"Jane," Maura rasps softly leaning her head back against Jane's shoulder.

Jane nudges Maura's legs further apart and enters her with her middle finger using her thumb to rub her clit.

She could feel Maura's body growing hotter with each thrust and jack slightly as jolts of electricity tore through her body.

She knew Maura was a screamer and she didn't want to alert her mother and right now judging from the way Maura was writhing against her touch she could tell it was just a matter of time before cries of pleasure began.

Pressing her lips together Maura tried to breathe through her nose to keep from crying out loud but the pleasure she was feeling right now was too intense.

Seeing this Jane leaned forward and whispered in Maura's ear, "Don't say a word… just relax baby".

When Jane inserted a second finger and started grinding against her Maura couldn't hold her moans in any longer so she reached behind her with her right hand and pulled Jane in for a lip bruising kiss to bury her screams of pleasure.

They grinded against each other as Jane continued to pump her fingers in and out, further and further sliding her hands inside Maura's shirt she kneaded and squeezed her breast and nipple causing Maura to pull away from the kiss and hold on with both hands on the island panting and breathing heavily.

"Oh god, Jane… I can't Oohh" Maura cried out.

"Shh… quiet babe" Jane murmured pumping her fingers furiously and curling them to find Maura's sensitive spot and using her palm to put pressure on her clit increasing Maura's pleasure in volumes.

She tried but couldn't be quiet anymore as she let out a muffled cry, "Sweet… Jesus," Maura let out in almost sing-song tone.

"Girls… is everything okay in there?" Angela called out.

Maura's ears were ringing, she couldn't hear anything but feel the sensations tearing through her body right now so Jane responded, "Yes Mah, everything is fine… Maura just spilled her wine" She lied.

Angela wasn't stupid, she had seen the hungry look on Jane's face when she left for the kitchen. She already knew what was going on but decided to act dumb instead, "Oh… Okay than". She called out, but under her breath she muttered, "I bet she did" Smirking she went back to watching the show.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, things were intense and both women were dripping with sweat from all the grinding and pumping and dipping. Maura's breaths were coming in short gasps and she wasn't going to last long and they both knew it.

"Jane please… oh god please Jane" She pleaded and Jane understood.

Latching on to Maura's pulse point, Jane sucked hard and went on to nimble on her earlobe, her warm breath coupled with other sensations Jane was making her feel Maura went still for a second as her walls clenched hard against Jane's fingers.

Knowing herself she could feel the screams coming building and ready to burst right out of her so she reached for Jane once more and brought their lips together as an intense orgasm washed through her.

She came again and again her entire body going limp in Jane's arms as she continued to work her down from her high.

Breathing heavily Maura leaned her weight against Jane's body who held on to her tightly.

Recovering from her orgasm and catching her breath Maura whispered, "I hate you Jane… so much" She chuckled and her voice sounded melodic in Jane's ears.

"No you don't… you love me, and I love you too sweetie," Jane whispered back and kissed her temple.

A minute later Maura was able to stand on her feet without support from Jane, her panties were ruined and she informed Jane that she was just going to run upstairs to change them before she joins them again in the living room.

When Jane went back to the living room her mother glanced at her, "Where is Maura?"

'Oh she's upstairs … she said something about returning a call or email or something," Jane fumbled for words avoiding eye contact with her mother.

"Ahaa…" Angela responded smirking slightly, from the corner of her eyes Jane saw her mother's knowing smile but didn't dare say anything more, instead smiling herself she stole a sip from Maura's wine glass and pretended to enjoy the show.


End file.
